People have various demands for liquid crystal TV and display in terms of color. However, color spaces of conventional displays and liquid crystal TVs are limited. Color temperature tuning in conventional displays is implemented generally by an accurate color capture (ACC) tuning method. The ACC tuning method is performed by software and may achieve a tuning range of several hundreds Kelvin.
The ACC tuning is performed by software processing. In general, in the case of inputting a gray scale signal of 8 bits, the 8 bits signal is changed into a 9 bits signal using an interpolation by software processing, and eventually outputted as an 8 bits signal or 6 bits signal. In the ACC tuning method, the interpolation is performed based on a certain tuning direction when the 8 bits signal is changed into the 9 bits signal, and values useful for color temperature tuning are remained during outputting the 8 bits signal. By doing this, the gray scale signal of 8 bits is changed, thus achieving color temperature tuning. The ACC tuning method usually has a limited tuning range of several hundreds Kelvin and thus performs supplementary tuning for color temperature. The limited tuning range directly affects the accuracy of display effect and user experience.